Edward Cullen vs Agent 00
by Reba-chan
Summary: In 2020 the Cullens have moved back to Forks. Unfortunately for them, a group of scientists have decided to use the vampires for research and are willing to use any means necessary.
1. Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: I own neither the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer nor Project Prodigy which my friend Nico is still working on. Any similarities between real life is a coincidence, and I probably had no clue about it.

Author's Notes: Due to my intense laziness, I have yet to complete my main fanfic, so here's something to compensate.

Warning: Violence, character death, madness (this is SPARTA!!!), I couldn't help the Sparta part, and sophomore level writing. Also if you don't know about Project Prodigy, go ask Nico on deviant Art. Lastly I took quite a few liberties on the P.P. storyline and Twilight, so if I offend anyone, I am really sorry, except for calling the Twilight vampires sparklepires.

**Edward Cullen vs. Agent 00: Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks**

Following the end of the attempted world domination war by North Korea, the Cullens had decided to move back to Forks, Washington. Since all the Cullen "children" still look like teenagers, so obviously the parents have sent them to Forks High School, again, but this time with Jacob Black. During the sophomore year in the second decade of the second millennium because 2012 was a hoax, the Cullens had settled into a routine. Edward and Bella were having house breaking sex, Rosalie was out to fiddle with cars, Emmett would go pick fights with bears, Alice was trying to score big on the stock market, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was playing house design, Reneesme was whipping Jacob with a dog whip, Jacob was enjoying it, and Jasper was wondering why he was stuck with such idiots.

However on the other side of the small town, a black truck from the Japanese government had just arrived to an inconspicuous house. A teenage girl hopped out of the truck with a couple of large suitcases and a black portfolio tucked under her arm. A man dressed in a Japanese military uniform exited the driver's seat to give his instructions.

"Agent 00, do you understand your mission?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the girl said quietly.

"Remember, if you fail this mission, not only will you be stuck with Nina Schbaggen's torture camp in Russia, but the Japanese government will lose its close diplomatic training in the States. Lastly, they must either be recruited or destroyed, we can't repeat what happened to Italian agent Alfredo. Poor, poor Alfredo, he went to Volterra and never came back," he continued.

All of a sudden he was noticing that the girl was giggling.

"Agent 00 what the hell are you laughing at?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Alfredo, obviously," Agent 00 replied and muttered in a hushed voice, "You fucking retard."

"Well, I kind of knew that you were going to laugh at Alfredo, but wait, did you call me a fucking retard?" the man asked.

"No sir, I obviously didn't, now what's the mission?" Agent 00 replied.

The man continued, "Okay, during this mission you will go incognito as Anna Lee, a high school student. Since the targets must be dumber than our superior espionage agency, you have to get them one by one. Start with the one that will cause the most danger to your mission, check the files in your portfolio. Lastly, as you know our agency will be the one providing funds, and for the last time, stop spending all your funding on that otaku crap because it's so fucking lame-"

He was cut off by Agent 00 pointing a small rifle up to his mouth, prepared to shoot his head off if he continued criticizing her precious Pokemon plushie collection and library. The man's forehead dropped a bead of sweat before he gave a hand signal meaning his surrender. Agent 00, slowly put down her gun to let him continue.

The man, still sweating slowly went on with the mission briefing, "So anyways, do well in school. Also remember, this is America, so try not to be too much of a smartass, as you usually are on such missions. We all know you scored flying colors on your examination, a true testament to the Japanese Prodigy Operation, but control yourself, the last time you were in Hokkaido, was it necessary to blow up that building?"

"Of course it was," Agent 00 said, "in order to complete the mission there must be casualties."

"Well here in America, you are Anna Lee, Chinese American, not Chinese Japanese, normal school girl, now what is your name while you're here," he said.

She looked up at him and told him monotonously, "I am Anna Lee, a transfer student from San Francisco, California that will attend Forks High School, now shut the fuck up Commander Ferrari."

"Except for that last part, which I will choose to ignore, that's all the information you should present, but not in that monotone, you'll scare people," Commander Ferrari huffed, "Well good luck, Agent 00, I mean Anna Lee. Oh and remember, tell no one about the mission, or take the secret to your grave if you are discovered."

They both saluted each other before the movers came out with some essential furniture for the one leveled house.

Thinking to herself, Anna Lee thought, _"A bathroom, kitchen/sitting room, and a tiny bedroom, oh what the hell, it beats living in the barracks"_, put on her black rimmed glasses, and went into the house, bidding the movers and Commander Ferrari goodbye, even though behind his back, she had taped a "Kick Me", in kanji, sign on her commander's back. Of course Anna Lee would get trouble, but Agent 00 wouldn't because, Ferrari's superiors, would make his worst nightmares come true, if they found him screwing up the missions.

She stepped in to the house, sat back on the sofa with a wallet filled with a couple American dollars, thinking about the movers unable to resist the attention of such a stupid prank. Of course the black truck moved back with Commander Ferrari trying to recover from the unexpected prank, slamming on the door, only to get rammed by a large sign that Anna had prepared saying, "You've been punked!!!" in huge English letters and a smaller set of kanji on the bottom.

Edward Cullen noticed the large ruckus over the new girl. Due to being in his superiority complex, he thought of it how stupid new kids were to these small town kids, not even remembering that he met his soulmate Bella that way. It was lunch time, and all the students except for some of the extremely introverted such as the Cullens, were curious. First of all, the new girl didn't seem to care that most of the girls were wearing local clothes, instead she was wearing an older looking black sweatshirt advertising an old cartoon called Death Note with a couple of odd characters, over a long tan shirt, not too mention she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes that didn't seem to have come from the female section of a shoe store.

As he stared at his lunch, he saw a girl with black rimmed glasses, unfamiliar, probably the new girl due to the clothing description being true, holding a plastic lunch container entering the room. Of course there were some people staring, wondering what kind of girl would be so audacious to go against the status quo.

That the girl slammed her container on the table right next to Bella and took out a pair of wooden chopsticks from her backpack, flipped the lid hard enough to flick a good amount of rice on Bella's face, and started eating her lunch.

"Hey you shouldn't be on our table, whatever your name is," Emmett said, "before trying to push her off of the table.

"Who said it was your table? This is a free country, besides I call new student first day privileges to sit here. Besides, no one else wants to sit next to a bunch of dead people who waste food," she said in between digging her chopsticks into some brown sauce covered chicken and rice.

"Well, aren't you being rude now," he said, curling his fists.

The new girl replied "Of course, you men always blame the girl-"

Emmett had lost his temper and hit the girl's lunch box right on to her sweatshirt. Rice and sauce covered chicken alike covered her sweatshirt. Before Edward decided to toss his lunch, he saw her lips curl into her mouth, her fists curled, nails squeezed her palms into a trickles of blood, and hate filled eyes. Immediately, though, she started sobbing real loud. The principle, who was patrolling the lunch room came in and noticed her bloody hands and asked what was going on. Next Jasper was leaping at the girl attracted by the blood, but the principle ended up taking Emmett and Jasper to detention, respectively for the lunch dumping and for attempted student assault.

Before going to biology class, Edward attempted to read her mind. Instead of those silly voices, he heard a tornado of thoughts, confused ones, malicious ones, but above the din of the confusing thoughts and images entering his head, there was one clear thought, which was, "Hey fucking loser, my name is Anna Lee, and don't you fucking forget it you bastard."

After getting her hands bandaged and stopping her crying, Anna went to her biology class late, knowing that just by entering the school, she had already left her mark. According to one of her classmates from English class, the people that she had just messed around with were the Cullens, apparently the most popular kids in school. Thanks to such a stupid incident, she had her information to track them down and accomplish her mission.

She picked up her bag, thanked the nurse and headed to her biology class. Anna entered the small biology class and introduced herself to the class.

"Hi, my name is Anna Lee. I'm from California, any questions?" she said.

The class fell silent, but Edward and Bella looked at each other before remembering that she was the girl that started the ruckus.

After a few seconds, Anna continued, "Since there are no questions, don't ask me any."

She then moved to a small table in the corner, long black hair tied back behind her head following limply behind her as she pushed her glasses up to her face, and glared at the two Cullens.

Author's Note: Well there's chapter one. Love it, hate it, don't care about it, have questions, tell me.


	2. Da Dog

Disclaimer: Don't own Project Prodigy or Twilight. I am just borrowing the characters and concepts. The series are respectively owned by Nico I. and Stephanie M.

Warning: Same as first chapter, but with dogs now.

Author's Notes: Here's chapter two, now we are introduced to Agent 00's dog.

**Edward Cullen vs. Agent 00: Chapter 2: Da Dog**

Anna was tapping her pencil on her desk as she listened to the drivel coming out of her biology teacher's mouth, not that she didn't really care about the workings of a cell.

"And now we will learn about the cell's nucleus. Here's a slide of the organelles of a cell. This is the brain of the nucleus. Now remember class, we will have a quiz on this," the biology teacher continued.

Anna, not really caring about the assignment, or about something that she was taught by her instructors at the agency, had fallen asleep. While she was daydreaming about rice, pie, her dog, dog stew, sushi, dog stew, rice porridge, wolf stew, Chinese broccoli, and dog stew, the teacher noticed that his new student was audacious enough to fall asleep in class.

Following the end of class, Anna had to talk to her teacher Mr. Banner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah old fart. I have to go home to ya know. You just go on and on like a circle, now what were you going to say, Mr. whatever your name is," Anna said, yawning in the process.

"Well, young lady, you have detention for falling asleep in my class and interrupting my attention from the lovely, I mean excellent student, Isabella Cullen," Mr. Banner said, trying to hide the blushed expression on his face.

"Uh, huh, of course you are. How many hours of detention are we talking about? I just moved, my dog is coming soon, and if I don't feed him, he'll get eaten by bears or whatever lives in this forest," Anna said, taking note that Mr. Banner was possibly a pedophile.

"Miss Lee! I don't care about your dog, and I refuse to have any interruptions in my class, I'll let you off with a warning though," he said.

"Sweet!" Anna whispered to herself.

"If you can tell me about a cell's nucleus tomorrow in front of the class," Mr. Banner continued.

Anna however trudged off to English class, to be taught by some Mr. Berty for English. She thought of how horrible her day was. Besides the boring drivel that was Spanish, Algebra II, history, and gym class, there was that incident at lunch time, and that stupid and boring as hell, and probably pedophilic biology teacher. In fact, she was still hungry from her lunch getting wasted on the floor, and those two dumbasses that caused the ruckus. Anna thought that those Cullens were the most stuck up and stupid targets she had ever met.

She walked through the halls to her English class, with the same people she had met in some of her other classes, except with another stupid teacher. Anna slammed the door open, and gave a good glare at her class. Mr. Berty spoke up, and said, "Ah, so here's our new arrival. How do you like Forks High School so far?"

_Well, he at least tried to make small talk_, Anna thought as she went through her introduction again. Apparently, she was assigned to sit next to Miss Isabella Cullen and Reneesme Black, both had brown hair and looked like those people who she made fun of at the facility, but that was another time and another personality.

One long English lecture later, Anna was switching her stare from her watch on her right wrist to the clock on the wall, waiting for the bell to ring. The moment the bell signaled it was time to leave, Mr. Berty had finished talking about oxymorons, and everyone had already left the classroom.

Anna took her time to pretend to be packing her stuff, when in fact she was observing two of her targets. The night before, Anna had looked over her information about the Cullens, and those two wannabe be teenagers, an eternal teenager who should be way older, and a girl that should look younger.

Anna waited until they had left the classroom, when she quickly slid on her backpack and followed them to the school parking lot, where the two walked to the other targets she had seen at lunch, much to Agent 00's convenience. As she watched them get into their cars, Agent 00 walked to her bike. Agent 00 slid off the bike chains, jumped on the bike and started peddling towards the cars. Even though the cars were moving quite fast, Agent 00 had followed the cars to a rather large house in the far off suburbs. She took out her binoculars from her backpack before her cell phone started buzzing like crazy. Anna quickly took out her cell phone, only to realize that it was stupid Commander Ferrari calling her, for something…again.

Commander Nicholas Ferrari was having problems of his own. Aki, a large bitch, was gnawing away at his left arm, preparing to snap it off at any moment. She was growling profusely, while Nicholas was soon becoming afraid of becoming one armed Commander Ferrari if Agent 00 didn't come soon to pick up her red Akita Inu. Within a couple of hours, Aki had gotten bored of her dog toys and watching these crappy American shows over and over again and found a new playtoy in the moving truck.

Aki had started to simply nibble on Nicholas's fingers while Anna was snoozing during biology class, stealthily moved on to the wrists during passing period, and had started biting on the forearm by the end of school. Nicholas had not noticed until there was blood making shallow drips on the floor, and that Aki was really bored. Even though Nicholas loved dogs, Aki was one of the few he couldn't stand because by now the six year old Akita was dying of boredom enough to torture her master's superior. However when he tried to flick off the big dog, Aki had made a furious bite near his elbow, and with a large snarl, Aki had convinced him to either get her master to the house soon or face death by blood loss.

Nicholas whipped out his phone and called Anna, but instead of crying out for help, he said, "Hey! What's taking you so long to get back to your house? You should be researching your targets!"

However Anna barked back at him, almost like her precious Aki, "Look Ferrari baka I am busy spying and when's my dog coming? I have located the targets and will prepare for an assault-"

During the time it took for calling Anna, Aki had almost torn off a piece of flesh off of Nicholas's arm, so he cried, "Anna this is no time for dillydallying, your dog is trying to eat my arm and if you don't fudging hurry up, I'll be one armed Commander Ferrari!"

Anna stifled a laugh at the fudging and one armed joke but heard Aki's loud snaps at Nicholas's arm and a loud bark to tell that he wasn't kidding. She told him, "Fine, I'm coming, and Aki! Sit! Stay!"

Like a soldier, Aki immediately released her death grip on Nicholas and sat on the house's floor, her teeth covered with blood.

After peddling her ridiculous spray painted 24" rimmed bike to her house on the other side of Forks, Washington, Anna almost crashed next to her door, before jumping onto the porch. She unlocked her door, and was greeted by her large dog jumping her on the chest, causing Anna to fall back on the porch.

Aki was on top of Anna, covering her face in slobbery dog kisses before Anna managed to push her precious Aki back. Nicholas Ferrari had taken the opportunity to get back in the truck and hide behind the trunk to tend to his wounds, inflicted by an extremely bored dog.

Author's Notes: So now you guys have met Aki, Agent 00's dog. Aki will have a large role in the story, not only as pet dog, but also as government trained tracking dog. Also Agent 00 really wants to eat dog stew as you can tell, Aki might be in trouble.


	3. Dogfight

Disclaimer: Don't own Project Prodigy or the Twilight Saga. I own the plot and that's it.

Author's Notes: Well today Nico lectured me about what I got wrong about Project Prodigy today, I'll be sure to remember all the corrections I need to do. However today, please wait at your door stops for fresh order of dog stew.

Warning: Brutal animal fights, character death, torture, chainsaws, blades, and major insanity and gore. Not recommended for little children.

**Edward Cullen vs. Agent 00: Chapter 3: Dogfight**

After Aki had decided to jump Anna, Aki had curled up against the couch while Ferrari was lecturing about how important the mission was, only to leave when Aki had been encouraged by Anna that Commander Ferrari was actually her new chew toy. Needless to say, Ferrari went home with a bloody arm and that Aki was enjoying some fine grade beef.

Agent 00 was preparing for a raid on the Cullen household, bringing Aki along as a guard dog in case the "vampires" had their own guard dogs. _"Hmph, more like emo pussy wannabees",_ Agent 00 thought as she tried putting an excited Aki on her bike. As soon as Aki was securely placed onto a bike rail, Agent 00 checked her gear: a flashlight, ten wooden stakes, a craftsman hammer, a gun loaded with silver bullets, some Kobe beef, a chainsaw, several knives, a set of fifteen flash bombs, binoculars and a pair of night vision goggles, with shades for the flash bombs. Agent 00 put on the goggles. Checking her raiding outfit, which was a black outfit which included a hoodie and slim jeans, and her gear pack.

Aki, however, was the only thing not black. In fact Aki was red, a red Akita, which didn't really go along well with the whole "sneaking into a rich person's house" raid. Aki was panting excitedly when Agent 00 had finally gotten her bike moving. Everything was going fine until they reached the top of a large hill, and with an utterly out of character scream, both owner and dog screamed, or howled, down the steep slope, barely able to avoid crashing into a large oak tree.

By the time the duo had reached the Cullen's house, Agent 00's ponytail was decorated with leaves, and Aki could've been mistaken for a large bush. Agent 00 got off of her damaged bike, released Aki from the bike rails, brought out on her gear pack and started hiding in the bushes, turning her goggles on, and beginning her watch on the house. _Please let them sleep in coffins, please let them be sleeping in coffins,"_ Agent 00 thought in vain as she heard loud moans coming from the house, not unlike some porn videos Anna had seen her biology teacher watching after school. In fact, Agent 00, felt uncomfortable thinking about what was going on in that house. However, a louder noise was coming, a motorcycle zooming by into the Cullen residence.

Agent 00 quickly ducked into the bushes, covered Aki's mouth so the dog wouldn't cry out, since Aki was trying to growl at the stranger that leaped off of the motorcycle. From what Agent 00 could see, the stranger was definitely a man, in his older teenage years, Native American (probably from the Quilete tribe as they were Fork's closest aboriginal members), and probably at the house for doing dirty business (_If you know what I mean,_ Agent 00 thought). At the same time, Aki unfortunately decided to release some gas from dinner, and at the same time, the man's ears seemed to perk up. Inside Agent 00 facepalmed because of what could be an ensuing fight.

"Is anyone out here?" the man asked, sounding quite annoyed.

However, like most sensible people, and spies for that matter, Agent 00 just kept quiet and hoped no one would notice the two peculiar bushes outside of the Cullen's house.

"Hey, I know that there are two people pretending to be bushes!" he said sounding even more annoyed than ever, adding, "Seriously! Get the fuck out here!"

Agent 00 decided though that it would be better to just confront the guy and shoot him before he started a scene. Unfortunately, before her very eyes, which were covered by green lenses due to night vision goggles, the guy seemed to turn into a brown wolf. The wolf began to charge at her, so without thinking, Agent 00 picked up Aki and threw Aki in front of her, and screamed, "Aki! Prove yourself to your master and defend your master's honor!"

The dog, bemused, and quite dazed, whipped its head to face a wolf that wanted to eat her and her master. At the thought of possibly becoming dog meat for a wolf, Aki put her tail behind her legs and started trying to run off until she saw it.

Agent 00 had immediately taken out a large piece of Kobe beef. Aki saw the delicious red meat, lined with white veins of fat, and nice and bloody. To Aki, this was a better reward than defending her master's abstract honor (in fact Aki doubted that her master had any honor), and not to mention, that wild wolf would probably eat the delicious beef if Aki didn't beat up this wolf punk.

Jacob Black had rode over to the Cullen residence to be with his beloved Nessie, and to bang her again, like he did every night. So after he had hopped off of his motorcycle, he had noticed to peculiar bushes. One must've been a very ugly one, with a only a few leaves, the other was filled with leaves and quite unkempt. However he was sure he heard a low fart coming from behind a bush, a very stinky one too. When he got closer, and tried to assure himself that these were in fact merely delusions of his mind, he noticed that one was a person and the other smelled like a really dog, not to mention a faint whiff of meat hanging in the air.

He tried interrogating the bushes to no avail, but the smell of bloody meat was so overpowering his senses, he couldn't help but turn into a wolf form and run towards it. As if by instinct, the ugly scrawny bush, suddenly stood up to be a person only a couple of inches shorter than Bella, but definitely wearing some ridiculous goggles. The person screamed to the bush to do something like defending its honor or something.

That was when he realized while he was running that the other bush was in fact a large dog, that looked like it had been in a Christmas tree lot. Even though the dog at first looked as if it was going to run off, the stranger had whipped out a piece of fat choked bloody meat from her bag, screaming some words about beef.

With the smell of blood now clinging to the air, Jacob noticed that the dog was now running up to him. As he tried to stop, the dog leaped up and started wrestling with him. Not the pack wrestling for leadership as is common amongst wolves, nor the play wrestling between puppies, but one that meant business. The dog was snarling viciously as she ripped through Jacob's fur, tearing off whatever it could, be it fur or limbs. In fact, by the time Jacob had gotten that crazy dog off of him, he was bleeding profusely, turning the green grass a rusty color, and the blood in the air pervading everyone's nose in the nearby area.

As he tried to attack the dog, the dog rolled over, covering its back with fallen blood, before leaping up and trying to claw open Jacob's jaws, as if to ask "Who's your daddy?" and almost succeeded until the front door opened to reveal his angel, Reneesme Cullen.

Reneesme was spending a typical night at the Cullen's house. Besides her parents sexing themselves out in their bedroom, she was waiting for Jacob to alleviate her boredom. In fact, when she heard his loud motorcycle driving up, she could smell him, but also something foreign from her window. Of course she had been more worried about other stuff, like how upset Jasper and Emmett were when the new girl who had so rudely barged into their lunch table, and just had a horrible attitude in general. In fact, Reneesme really hated this girl.

Now there was a noise outside the house there was a fight going on between her precious Jacob and a large red dog. There was a woman standing behind some bushes, who Reneesme thought was a coward, holding up some meat. As the fight continued the smell of blood had reached up to her at her at the top of the window, where she immediately jumped out to drive off these invaders and the dog had somehow managed to break Jacob's lights.

Reneesme arrived down to the bloodstained lawn to see a fountain of blood trickling from his body, and the devil dog that had done it was charging for the final kill. On instinct, Reneesme moved up to the dog catching it into her hands, trying to calm it. However the dog refused to listen to reason, as it tried to bite off her hand, and anything it could chew off. Without thinking she tore off its still yapping head, a geyser of blood erupting from its neck, eyes frozen in shock at the unexpected encounter, its jaw slacking from a biting position to a gaping mouth, and the woman screaming in shock, "You, bitch, you, you, you killed my DOG!"

Even though Agent 00 knew that she was a coward for not helping her dog, she still couldn't believe that Kami-sama had decided to have her beloved Aki's head ripped off. As she recovered from her brief shock from the sheer illogicalness of this happening, Agent 00 watched her dog's expression go from the vicious nutty dog that she loved, into a dead dog wide in the shock of its own death, eyes turned to an eternally empty stare, watching her every move.

Flashes of what could now never be entered Agent 00's mind: playing catch in the forest, hunting squirrels, eating horrible canned albacore, mauling Mr. Banner the pedophilic biology teacher, and Aki eventually failing enough to actually become dog stew. Agent 00 snapped back to reality at the badly injured Jacob Black who looked as if he was going to die of blood loss, and thought about what horrible stew he would make. A deep part of her mind that she never knew existed forced her to scream out, but somehow her rationality forced the words, "You, bitch, you, you, you, killed my DOG!"

Almost as if a comrade had just died in battle, Agent 00 whipped out her silver bullet loaded gun and tried to shoot of that killer's head. She shot out at Reneesme, only from the corner of her eye did she see that Jacob had leapt up from his mauled condition, to protect his love, only to get shot right at the heart by a silver bullet. As he lay dying, Agent 00 opened her eyes in disbelief and quickly took out the chainsaw from her bag and started the whirling blades and tried to cut the Loch Ness Monster a.k.a. Reneesme Cullen, now that she could see the bitch's face,

Only she missed again, to a diagonal slash against Jacob's now official corpse, which now laid on the ground bleeding, the soil greedily sucking up his blood. Reneesme had picked up his useless corpse to protect herself. Agent 00, despite being a coward and a horrible person, was disgusted by this action. Even though Jacob had literally died trying to kill a dog, even he did not deserve such a horrible ending.

Reneesme dropped Aki's headless corpse, and stood up to fight this madwoman. To her Jacob was a useless dog that was just there to fufill her needs, and using him like this was just another way of doing so. She prepared herself to whack that chainsaw out of that mad woman in black's arms, only to miss the arms as the woman had ducked under and chopped off Reneesme's perfect white legs.

Not only had the legs suddenly been severed in two but blood was gushing from both of the femur, Reneesme tried to scream out to any of the Cullens only to feel heavy black cloth covering her face, keeping her from screaming out loud.

Despite the shocking mad moment that had happened, or the brief memory blackout that had occurred in Agent 00's mind, she stared down to one of her targets, a teenager, only a little older than herself, with two legs missing. However, Agent 00 snapped back to her senses, and tore off Reneesme's off the blood covered pants from the now severed legs, and ripped part of it to keep the stupid bitch from getting the others to kill Agent 00. The others were used to stop the bleeding, coming from the legs until they could get back to her house, where she could stuff the bitch under the basement or something like that.

After a hassle of putting the bleeding Reneesme onto the back of Jacob Black's motorcycle, and latching the bike to the back of said motorcycle, tied up her remaining stuff, only to hear a loud voice screaming, "What's going on out there?"

It turned out to be the other Cullens. Quickly Agent 00 took out a couple of flash bombs and threw them for distractions, abandoning Jacob's dead body along with a bloody double murder scene.

Bella screamed at the scene of her dead former friend and lover lying on the ground, dead. Quickly though, her face returned to its expressionless mask as Edward confirmed Jacob's death, and said blankly, "Reneesme's gone."

Both of them stared at each other for a couple of minutes before reviewing what had happened before the flash bombs. Their had been loud noises, screams, the sounds of whirling blades, and the aroma of blood strangled the appropriately dark atmosphere.

An hour later, the Cullens started looking for Reneesme, and Jacob's missing motorcycle, but most importantly Jacob's murderer.

Agent 00 had finally reached her house. Quickly she threw an unconscious Reneesme into the bottom of the basement before getting out several handcuffs, linking the arms together several times, knowing that she couldn't move, not without her leg anyways. Agent 00 was happy with having an immobile torture victim. Thanks to her torture since she was always such a bitch at the facility due by Nina Schpagin, the queen of torture. However, since then, Agent 00 had learned every method of torture possible, and her sadistic urges were only telling her to take advantage of this situation.

In fact, at the moment, Agent 00 not only wanted to take care of making Reneesme totally immobile, but also to send a warning to the Cullens. She went down to a still unconscious Reneesme and unlocked the handcuffs. For a brief moment, Agent 00 could see the brief hope in Reneeseme's eyes, only to be dismayed by a knife, aimed for her arm. A couple of seconds later, Reneesme was now armless, and had in one day gone through a quadruple amputation, and now an hour later her limbs had been taken care of by an amateur secret agent, she was barely alive.

The last thing that Agent 00 had made sure that Reneesme saw was the once beautiful pale white arms being taken away from the basement, the door locked behind shut, and the only airway impossible to reach and cross.

Agent 00 used the motorcycle she had stolen from Jacob Black, and this time she was truly alone, with only two severed arms for company, several bombs, and a lighter, ready to destroy all evidence. From the top of the hill that she stopped upon, she saw the lack of people all over the lawn. The lights in the house though were on, lit, highlighting an "important" discussion going on, but instead of just biking down to the lawn, Agent 00 decided to throw the bombs from over here, and the lighter along with them too.

In fact Agent 00 didn't care at the moment if she was caught for fire, but after she threw down the bombs and lighter which engulfed the lawn in a brilliant sea of flames. She hid behind the tree as the Forks Fire Department came and extinguished the flaming sea into a dark burnt out lawn. After the fire trucks passed by the tree again, Agent 00 wrote a quick note, challenging the Cullens to fight her. She tied it to Reneesme's severed arms, and got onto the motorcycle, hiding her identity under the motorcycle helmet, that still smelled faintly of wolf, and sped over to the road down to the Cullens house.

Agent 00 was sure that all the Cullens saw were the arms and the note, that and a speeding motorcycle. By the times the Cullens would recognize the severity of the situation, she would be long gone. Gone back to her house with an alibi prepared, just in case.

The Cullens were still shocked by the sudden fire that had consumed their green lawn, destroying any signs of blood or Jacob Black's corpse. Instead they saw a motorcycle flash by, and a strange item being tossed onto the lawn. In deep contrast to the blackened grass, two pale white arms laid on the ground, blood barely clotted, and cupped in the palms was a note.

Bella's hands trembled as she realized that this was the arms of her daughter, that the mad person might've done. Now with any traces of the crime gone, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. However with Edward at her side, she managed to pick up the note, which Edward began to read.

"To the Cullen family residence," he started, "As you have noticed, I killed your family wolf, burned down your lawn, and kidnapped your daughter. Also she can't escape, even with her powers, because she's now limbless, and unless you want me to come again parading her head on a pike as the French peasants did. My terms are that you will each come one by one on a specific date at a specific time, alone, and we'll have a nice little talk. During said nice little talk, if you attack me or reveal the location of the meeting place after said meeting, you will be destroyed soon after, in fact you all will. Well lots of love and chocolate cookies (oh wait you can't eat any), 00"

All the Cullens' faces turned even more pale than normal, as they almost went back into the house to call the police, except Bella, trembled, picking up the note on the back which said, "P.S. Oh if you tell anyone else, such as the police, there will be consequences. And I'll be more than happy to send the body to you, if you know what I mean."

The Cullens just stared in shock as the enormity of their dilemma set into their dead hearts, wondering who was next, who was going to be the mad man's victims. However, they were too much into their superiority complexes to actually accept this situation. Instead they were more worried about Reneesme breaking something than the madman, who was probably a stupid mortal that got lucky in comparison to the superior vampires, who would defeat this foolish person. Of course, the real foolish ones were the ones who weren't assessing how bad their situation really was, since of course, only fools would blindly spear head into a trap.

Author's Note: Whew, long chapter. I'm sorry if I traumatized any young minds with all the gore and quadruple amputations. Also I promise that the violence will be way less next chapter. For all Jacob fans and demonspawn Reneesme fans, but they had it coming. I'll be willing to take suggestions for future chapters. Lastly, loved it, hated it, traumatized by it, or have questions, comment!


End file.
